


Lavender scent

by Abyssal_Arthemys



Category: Marvel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Steve Rogers, Community: Multiverse Stony, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Arthemys/pseuds/Abyssal_Arthemys
Summary: Este pequeño escrito está inspirado en un rol Stony SIM/Cap Hydra bien random que tengo con mi Partner xd, así que no hay mucho sentido y puede que haya ciertos puntos extraños para prácticamente todos al no conocer con exactitud de qué va el rol.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Lavender scent

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño escrito está inspirado en un rol Stony SIM/Cap Hydra bien random que tengo con mi Partner xd, así que no hay mucho sentido y puede que haya ciertos puntos extraños para prácticamente todos al no conocer con exactitud de qué va el rol.

Anthony últimamente con tanto trabajo tenía un horario demasiado estricto como para pertenecer a él y no a su esposo, tenía las horas contadas para poder atender los asuntos en el trabajo incluso tomando en cuenta que de vez en cuando se presentaban inconvenientes, reuniones, viajes, etc. No se molestaría en respetar los horarios de no ser porque no quería llevarse un regaño diario de Pepper, quien era la segunda persona que se la pasaba recordándole sus deberes en la empresa.

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo de no poder salir de su oficina más temprano de lo usual, así que en realidad se sentía muy relajado al haber terminado su trabajo un par de horas antes de su horario ya establecido, así que aprovechó para ir rápidamente a casa -no sin antes hacer una parada para comprar un enorme ramo de rosas- y sorprender a su esposo, quien seguramente se alegraría de su llegada.

Una vez compró las flores se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo a su hogar, y al entrar esperando visualizar como primer paisaje a su esposo en la sala con los niños como de costumbre, para su sorpresa encontrándose con un par de cosas muy peculiares que no veía a menudo cuando llegaba a su hora normal; principalmente que no veía a Steve ni en su habitación, sala o estudio, cosa muy rara ya que siempre avisaba cuando saldría (además que la presencia de sus hijos en su respectiva habitación desmentían esa posibilidad). Ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar a FRIDAY.

Extrañado, dejó las flores sobre la barra de la cocina y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, entones notando algo más que increíblemente no notó al entrar; música, sutil y poco o nada entendible debido a una distorsión provocada por la distancia, paredes y puertas. Entonces decidió seguirla.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la fuente de la música, el baño, la cual sólo era comprensible estando afuera del mismo. “_Queen_” fue lo primero que pensó en cuanto pudo distinguir la voz y la tonada aún sin atreverse a entrar, aunque no lo pareciera, Stark estaba bastante sorprendido, ¿Steve escuchando eso?, en realidad le parecía bastante gracioso pero tierno a la vez. Ahí por fin se decidió a entrar. Seguro que Steve ya le había escuchado prácticamente desde que entró así que estaba seguro no habría ningún inconveniente, entrando con sutileza al cuarto.

Al haber entrado mirando al suelo, Anthony se sorprendió aún más cuando se topó con una imagen entre graciosa y quién sabe qué tanto más: Steve se encontraba en la bañera con el agua a tope, abundante espuma por toda la extensión, justo a su lado un bote vacío de helado con una cuchara dentro, música a un volumen decente y lo más curioso de todo, su rostro era cubierto por una capa de mascarilla extraña de color verde menta. En el momento que se dio cuenta, el rubio apenas volteó a ver a su esposo, su ánimo estaba relajado, lo suficiente como para no haberse llevado un susto ante la distracción de la música y la repentina llegada del genio.

—Oh, cariño, llegaste antes— Habló calmo, siquiera moviéndose un poco de su lugar.

—Perdona por no avisar, creo que llegué en un mal momento— Bromeó un poco al referirse al cómo se encontraba el rubio, acercándose hasta quedar a su lado, cruzado de brazos como si reclamara algo pero no de verdad, más bien como “necesitando respuestas”

—Ah, para nada, sólo creí que necesitaba un día de cuidado para mí— Al parecer se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonó eso al igual que Tony, porque cuando lo dijo ambos terminaron riendo. —Lo siento, no esperaba que llegaras temprano, ni siquiera he preparado la cena— Admitió apenado mientras se sentaba en la tina sólo para tomar una toalla del mueble cercano y retirar la mascarilla de su rostro.

—No te preocupes por eso, podemos pedir algo o hacerla los dos— Añadió con un tinte algo petulante pero a la vez un poco cariñoso y hasta pareciendo neutral desde esa perspectiva. El de cerúleos ojos se dedicó a echar una mirada rápida al paisaje que brindó de pronto el rubio, ni siquiera se había desvelado más allá de la espalda debido a la nueva posición que tomó y la espuma que comenzaba a bajar, pero era una buena oportunidad y claro que la iba a aprovechar. —Creo que mejor hay que pedir algo— Habló esta vez con un tono bajo, claramente seductor, caminando de nuevo sólo un par de pasos para quedar en la misma orilla de la bañera pero ahora a pies de la misma, mantuvo su semblante misterioso, mismo que por un momento descolocó al de ojos rubíes.

—Igual sabes que no me toma mucho tiemp…— Inició distraído a punto de levantarse para salir de ahí, pero de repente cortó sus palabras cuando presencia como de un momento a otro, el menor había comenzado a desnudarse justo frente a él y enseguida entrando a la tina con él, dejándole helado y con una repentina ansia por seguir el ambiente que había tomado. Todo lo demás no importó en cuanto sus labios se toparon con los ajenos y ambos se olvidaron de comer.


End file.
